Laylia's Viewpoints
by theladyoflorraine
Summary: about a female page named Laylia. This is just chaptering; it hasn't been updated yet.
1. Just New

This is my side of Viewpoints. Theladysong and I are co-writing these together. Please tell us what you think.  
  
"I'll be okay Pa. I promise." Laylia said to her father.  
"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself the past few weeks." answered  
the man standing next to her who was obviously her father.  
"Just nerves." She answered quickly, her bright blue eyes nervous.  
"Alright then, bye." He said, walking back to his carraige. The girl  
took a deep sigh. As her curls billowed about her face she wondered if these  
boys would accept her.  
A stable boy seeing her approching, asked if she had come to see some  
one in particular.  
"I know I don't look it, but I'm too be a page." She awnsered politely.  
His eyes wided. "Oh, begging your pardon ma'am." Most female pages who  
came were ugly and had only come because they were positive they could not  
find a husband. This girl looked as if she would break if she were touched.  
She was almost too beautiful to be real.  
"That's quite alright. Would you be so kind as to show me Lord Wyldon's  
chambers?" she said in reply.  
When they reached Lord Wyldon's office, she became even more nervous,  
if that is at all possible. Now it was her turn to be judged.  
"New page to see you, my lord." Said the stable boy quickly, rushing  
away immediately.  
"Name and house." Said the man when the door had closed.  
"Laylia of Kirgiz Step, my lord." said Laylia, tiltiling him as the  
stableboy had.  
Wyldon jumped at the femine voice coming from what he had thought was a  
boy. Would there be four girls this year? I should have rid myself of them  
when I had the chance, he thought.  
"Yes, Reea will see to you, show your room and such."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once she had been taken to her room and had told the servent Reea that,  
No, she didn't have a servant, thank you very much, and that yes she would be  
joining the rest of the pages for dinner. She sat in her room to think. And  
think hard.  
She hated her life, her life in general. She hated being beautiful, she  
hated living so far away from civilization and most of all she hated the  
man.  
The man. He was the terror of her life. When she was alone she was  
never safe. He would get her, she knew that. He was always watching, always  
ready to cloak her in the blackness that would eventually be her death. He  
was the reason she was here in the first place.She knew chances were she  
would never make it. But maybe, just maybe, if she could learn to fight the  
blackness, she could break free. 


	2. No Title Yet

Okay, here's part 2. I hope you like it because in my opinion it's not as good as the first one, so write and tell me what you think.  
theladyoflorraine  
  
Part 2  
Laylia  
  
The boys stared as they watched this vision of a girl walk into the dinning  
hall. She was wearing pants and a tunic in faded brown, but she stood out. As  
she picked up her tray and looked about for a place to eat, many sets were  
pushed away from the tables to make room for her. She selected a seat near the  
edge of a table in the back of the dinning hall.  
Laylia hated the way she stood out. She wished she was a horrid looking person,  
some one that not just anyone would want to be friends with, not without pity.  
The way these boys stared was unnerving somehow.  
After dinner several of the boys came and asked to escort her to her rooms, she  
refused and told them to offer the other girls the same policy.  
She trudged back to her room, deep in thought and didn't notice until the last  
minute that she was walking into someone.  
"Oh dear! I'm so clumsy, here let me help you up." Laylia heard a voice say  
above her, and felt a hand helping her to her feet.  
"My name's Thom, I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." Said the very  
handsome boy in front of her.  
"I'm Laylia, and that's quite alright." Answered Laylia, smiling in spite of  
herself. Thom looked so open, so willing to, to what? Something to ponder on a  
rainy day.  
"Well Laylia, are you to be a page? It's my first day here and I don't know  
who's a page and who's not." So far he seemed blind to her, it was as if he were  
talking to another boy. It was a nice feeling.  
"Yes, I'm to be a page, and you?" asked Laylia, wanting to here more from this  
strange boy.  
"Yes, actually, my mother wants me to be a sorcerer. What of your mother? Did  
you have to beg and plead to get to be a page?" He asked.  
"No. My mother is dead, no one knows why and my father trys to worry, but he's  
not very good at it. When you talk to him you can tell he don't really care what  
happens to me. Only what happens to my fortune. I am the eldest in my family,  
so I inherit." She answered, her voice betraying no emotion.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Could you help me with something? I'm trying to find the  
dinning hall, I was late coming here and plan to grab a late dinner.  
So they went together to the dinning hall and "grabbed" some dinner for Thom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Reea knocked on the door of Laylia's room a week later. It was the day before  
training was to start and Laylia was almost at home in the place. She adapted  
very easily. Especially with a person as fun and life loving as Thom. She was thinking of this particular red headed, green eyed boy as she answered the door.  
"Hello, Reea, how are you this morning?" asked Laylia cheerily, she was quite  
the morning person.  
"Fine, mistress. Your servant will be here tomorrow, for the start of classes.  
We had to hire on more; almost none of the new ones brought a servant. Lord  
Wyldon requires the presence of all pages in the front hall in 10 minutes." Said  
the servant before walking out.  
Quickly Laylia dressed and ran to the front hall only a little late.  
Lord Wyldon had not yet come, so she quickly found Thom and asked if he knew  
what was going on.  
"We're going to get our sponsors, they show you around the palace and show you  
which classes to go to, in which order." He answered quickly, Lord Wyldon had  
arrived.  
He went trough them one by one, Thom getting a chubby, friendly looking sponsor  
called Marvin of Warwick. When it came to Laylia, many of the boys put their  
hands up.  
Lord Wyldon scowled and a few of them put their hands back down, fearing the  
loss of their page-hoods. After a minute Lord Wyldon choose a mean looking boy  
with black hair and eyes so blue they could almost have been black.  
"Krick of Little Rock. You will be Laylia of Kirgiz Step's sponsor." Said the  
Lord.  
"If it pleases thee, my lord." said the boy.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Laylia spent the next day learning about her classes and wondering how hard the  
work tomorrow would be. Krick was no help at all and she spent most of her day  
with Thom and Marvin. The pages still had to choose a horse to ride, as the new  
ones would be there by tomorrow at latest. Thom, who had had his own horse for  
years and offered to teach her a few tricks.  
When they got outside and had each chosen one of the spare horses they mounted  
up and raced to the field.  
"Not fair, you got the faster horse!" called Thom, caching up to her.  
"Part of the battle is the planning, if I may quote my Lord Wyldon." Replied  
his cheery companion, know what she was about to do would shock him.  
"Since you seem to know the basics, we can start with the fancy stuff. Show me  
what you can do." Said her teacher.  
Laylia's horse, now a couple of yards away, was not expecting his rider to jump  
on it's back quite so quickly, or to land backwards, slapping his bottom till he  
was into a canter and do a handstand on his back and then vault off again. But  
she did.  
Once she had slowed her horse and gotten back to were Thom waited open mouthed.  
"What are you staring at, country boy?" she asked.  
"You, you said you wanted help! You don't need help! I need help!" answered the  
awestruck page.  
"There was nothing else to do, as far out in the country as we were." Answered  
his companion.  
Thom sighed and surrendered to her teaching.  
  
more to come. 


	3. Gone

I hope you reader reilize that everyword of this is a drop of blood. It's mine, and weather you like it or no, I worked hard at it, and it was really for me, not you. I want your reviews, not your flames. I like opinions, not insults. That's all.  
theladyoflorraine  
  
  
Laylia's Veiwpoints  
Part Four   
  
  
Laylia watched his face change. At first he didn't belive her. Then he did. Then something lit on his face, like he had figured something out. When she stoped talking, stoped telling the story that hurt so much, he began to speak.  
"Laylia do you know why 'the man' is after you?" he asked.  
"No. If I did I would have told you." she answered.  
"Have you ever heard of an Entratress?"  
"No" now she was really confused.  
"An Enchantress is a women who can enchant those around her to do her will. She dosen't even have to know she's doing it. It just happens. There have been four known in the entire world." He said.  
"Thom, I just poured my heart into your lap, and now your teaching me magic?" She knew where this conversation was heading, and she didn't like it.  
"Laylia, I think your an Enchantress, and i know just the way to prove it."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Laylia. I need you to tell me about your mother." Said the young Sorrcer before her.  
"She died when I was eight. She and I were very close, perhaps more so then anyone else."  
"Did you want to be close to her?"  
"Of course! She was my idel, my mother. She was beautiful, in a nice way. Not like me."  
"What do you mean when you say, 'not like me'" he asked.  
"Everyone says I'm beautiful. I'm really not. I'm perfect. My mother had too long a nose, but she was still beautiful. I'm too much, that's why he want's me, the man. I just know it."  
"The man wants you for your power as an Enchantress. At least, if you are one. Do you know any sorrecers that are close, really close to you? Close enough to study you with magic?"  
"Anyone at the school. I do eat dinner in the dinning hall."  
"This will take some thinking."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The man watched her walk into the room. Quickly he sent his magic into her. cloaking her. She gave a frightened scream, weather people heard it outside in the real world, he would never know, all he knew was he had her. And this time he wasen't letting go.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
What do you think?   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Alone

Part 3  
  
Sigh, thought Laylia as her history teacher droned on and on. I wish Sir Myles was still the history teacher. Everyone used to love this class, now it's like all the others, save the morining.  
"Laylia can you tell me the name of the comander in The Tuscaine War?" asked the Mithran prist.  
"His name was Duke Roger of Conté. He was a sorrecer and he was trying to steal the throne from the King Roald II." Awnsered Laylia lazily.   
The teacher continued.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"So, are you enjoying palace life so far?" asked Thom, as they went to dinner.  
"I suppose I am. I didn't expect to." Answered Laylia. She was nervous. The man hadn't come in a long time. She didn't think there was enough of a human soul left in him to die, so where was he? "Um...tell me about you magic lessons."  
"Right now we're trying to learn how to see magic, but only one of the girls got it. Her name was Amela or something like that."said Thom, a worried expression crossing his face. Their was something strange about this girl, he had known that all along. When she was training it was as if she were fighting off some invisable force. On Sundays she would dissaper for hours at a time, and when she came back would look as if she'd seen a ghoast. He knew she desspetely wanted to be friends, and it was as if some unknown force had dragged him to her. Strange.  
"There ae other girls here?" asked she, surprise in her voice.   
"Yes three actually. Their sisters I think. Haven't you seen them?" he asked.  
"Well, if I did I certanily never knew they were pages. Perhaps they don't have uniforms yet either, I haven't gotten mine." The page uniforms were gone, with as many new students as there were. Many had to share rooms.  
"There are alot more girls here then I thought there would be. None of the girls have made it...but I think you stand a chance, Laylia. Your great on the courts." repile dTHom.  
"Thanks Thom. I mean not just for the compliment, but for everything. You've been a great friend." said Laylia, ducking into her room. She was to nervous for a heart to heart. Besides, she had never really been good at them.  
Just as she had suspected as soon as Thoms footsteps retreated, she was surrounded by the black that the man provided. She wished that he would at least tell her what he wanted. She was so confused. At first she thought he would just kill her. But that never happened. The worst he had ever done was beat her. It had hurt, but she had lived.  
She heard the man aproching and prepard to use the few moves she had learne in battle training. The attack never came. Laylia waited in fearful siclience for her attacker to come. He didn't.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
When Thom saw Laylia the next morining he knew something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice, they were standing outside of her room.  
"Ahem...I'm just...tierd." she stamered. She despretly wanted him to find out. She wanted to talk to someone. She knew she couldn't, it might put Thom in danger.  
He pressed on. "Your tiered every day, it's not that, you would be used to it now."   
"Look, I have a very...personal life. I am grateful for your friendship, but I don't need you t solve my problems." she said, though it sounds mean, she said it in a rather nice tone.  
"Laylia, I care about you. Weather you like it or not, I'm involved. There's nothing you can do." he repiled stubbronly, though he was slightly hurt.  
"Let's go saddle our horses before Wyldon gets on our backs, hum?" she said quickly, rushing away.  
He sighed and followed her. He would find out what was wrong.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The man whached the girl walk quickly away from the boy. As long as she told no one, there would be no reason for him to use his other strenth. Besides the power to control nothingness, unmagic, he had a ruthlessness no one could compete with.  
He needed that girl, and as soon as the unmagic began to eat at her, makeing her become just that, he would drag her to him. He wanted the power she possesed. The Enchantress. What a lovly thing she would be. She would be his servent.   
He laughed, long and loud when he got to the office the king had givin him. He would get her. Soon.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
King Jonathan whached the new man apper in his room. He was up to something. That much Jonathon knew. He went to the fire. "Geroge. Find out about our man. I think he's something of a danger."  
"Okay, king" can the theifs response.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Write a Review  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Resolutions

Laylia's Viewpoints  
Part 5  
Resilutions  
  
  
Laylia heard the bell chim to wake up and rolled out of bed, perfectly confident. She hadn't been attacked by the man in three years. She didn't think he would be back, her work had finally been improved from near zero to almost perfect. She didn't mean to be so...perfect, it was just part of her. She hated it, but she wouldn't be so stupid as to stick a knife in her head just because none of the girls liked her. In fact she didn't have very many friends. She could count the people she trusted on one hand. One finger in fact.   
Thom. In the three year sience he had saved her from the last attack by the man they had slowly, okay not quite so slowly, become more than friends. They weren't sleeping with eachother, but they were close. (I mean close in a bonding kind of way. Sick minded people.)  
Suddenly she saw blackness spreading out in front of her, a scream was choked back by strong fingers around her throught. "Thought I was gone, didn't you?" asked the man before her. She cried out as his fist collided with her stomach.  
Immeditly she staggered. He had made a mistake. He had left her alone while she trained and became stronger than many full grown men, like himself. She spun, her leg sweeping his out from under him. She couldn't see him, but she could sense him. He stood. She felt something hard hit her head, before it was gone. THe next thing she knew, she was hours late for classes and was covered in brusies, alone in her room.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Laylia rushed into Thom's room, ten minutes later, hugging him around the waist and giving him a quick kiss. He stared into her violet eyes, wanting very much to lose himself in them. Then he reilized something. Laylia's eyes where blue, not violet. They changed shades depending on light and her dress, but they had never been this shade.   
"Who are you?" he asked, now slightly angry.  
She sat down at his desk, her head in her hands. Blonde curls went straight, and black. When she looked up, Thom reilized it was Emma of Silvertree.  
"You have to tell me what went on with Laylia three years ago. She dissapered again yesterday. That king suspects her of terson." she said, frightened at being caught.  
"I can't tell you. I won't betray-" he wass cut off by a knock on the door and Laylia's voice calling, "Thom, Thom! I'm back, Thom!"  
"Don't answer it." Said Emma, fortunally for Thom, Laylia decided he was taking to much time answering the door, and let herself in.  
He had been standing near the door, so she quickly caught him up in a kiss. When they had broken apart, she sayed in his arms for a moment, trembling visably from head to foot, both because of Thom and the pain that had washed over her sience yesterday, when she had come out of the blackness. Finally she asked, "Why is there a hatstand sitting at your desk?"  
"Emma, if your going to get information, you play by my rules, show yourself." He ordered.  
Emma appered. Laylia, seeing her there, took it completly wrong and stepped away from Thom. "Thom?" she asked, her voice quavering.  
"No, no! It's nothing like that!" He cried, rilizing how it looked.  
"Laylia. Where were you yesterday?" Asked Emma, no emotion betrayed in her voice.  
"In my room." She repiled quite truthfully.  
"If you were in you rooms, we would have found you when we serched them." She said.  
"I was. Next time I go missing, check to coner, between the end of my bed and the wall." He voice sounded slightly frightened.  
"We would have seen you, unless of course you reduced yourself to the size of a mouse." She said.  
"Not if I was invisable."  
"You are an Enchantress, not a spy mage. You cannot make yourself invisable." Emma was begining to think this girl had lost her mind. Invisable indeed!  
"I can't, but someone else can! I can prove it too! Your sister Emila found shadows of magic on me."  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
"Persenting Lord Medris of Malvan." Cried the crier to the room of nobles. Laylia, hearing this, stoped in her tracks. Malven? Ralon of Malven. The name rang in her mind. Where was it from?  
Laylia and the rest of the squires were serving at a banqute, as part of their equtique training. As this was Laylia's best class, she decided to work harder at her other subjects. Mannerisims came naturally to her, her father had insisted she learn them at a young age, after her mother had died, and she had become hostess.  
She glanced over at Thom's aunt. She had only found out yesterday that Amice was related to Thom, his father was her brother. When she had first come to the palace, she had wanted to become friends with the girls, not enough to trigger her magic, because she had Thom, but still. Now it seemed almost as though she didn't want to be friends with them. She wouldn't mind, but it wasen't as importent as it had been. She needed to prove she could do this on her own.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Thom led Laylia to the lesser libary that had long ago been claimed for the famed study group. "Where are we going?" she asked, her voice slightly muffeled by the scarf round her head.  
"You'll see."  
The talking stopped abruptly as they walked in. Laylia noticed. "Thom, what are we doing here?" she muttered, taking the scarf off and her eyes down.   
"Can we help you?" Asked the fair haired boy.  
"Yes," said Thom boldly, "we would like to study with you." And with that he sat, ignoring the half silent protests of the knights to be around them. Laylia shook her head, turning to leave.  
"Thom, thank you, for being so kind, but you should know by now that I don't stay were I'm not wanted." She started toward the door.  
"Wait." said the girl the others adored, Amice. "We haven't been very kind, study with us. Consider yourself wanted."   
And with that, ice was broken between two girls fighting for the same cause. They didn't become great friends, but friends all the same.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Laylia watched the roof of her room as she thought of Emma's warning. Treson? How could the king, the one she wanted so much to serve, think that? She would have to tell Emma everything. Laylia knew that, and it scared her.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
Write a Review  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Okay, I would like to mention, that we, The Lady Song and I, have just decided to allow Mage Melery to join Veiwpoint's. She is making her own charater, and will write along with us, so watch for her story's, they will be counted as part of this series. Thanx   
  
The Lady of Lorraine  
  
P.s. I'm really sorry this is so, well, dramatic, but my muse is currently off checking out the hot guys on the other side of the planet, drinking tequila and leaving me here all by myself. I am running out of 'great' idea's, so I'm sorry.  
  
  
Laylia's Veiwpoints  
Part 7  
Thom  
  
  
  
Emma and Laylia raced down the street, Laylia's tears dried. Eventually, Emma turned herself into a horse, and Laylia hopped on.   
  
They got to the court yard, and saw Thom laying on the ground a few feet away. Laylia jumped off Emma and raced to wards him, only to be tossed aside by a powerful arm.  
  
A thin stick flew off the ground and began writing in the sand.   
  
'He'S MiNE.' Was scrached into the dirt. But before the stick could even be dropped back on the ground, a burst of raw Enchantment flew from Laylia, hitting the man square in the stomach.  
  
A Falcon flew past the man, Emma, and landed next to Thom, nuging him with it's beak. He awoke, to see Laylia blasting whoever was cloaked by unmagic. She eventually fainted.   
  
Emma sighed, and turned herself into a rather large ape, so she could carry both the half awake Thom and the unconcious Laylia back to the Palace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Laylia watched Thom as he ate his dinner, which was brought to the two of them at the infirmary. He was still a little shaky, but he seemed to be recovering. Laylia herself was fully recovered, the healers just wanted to make sure, and she wanted to stay close to Thom. Keep him safe from the monster she had brought into his life.   
  
Thom noticed her watching, and smiled. "Hungry yet?" he asked. She haden't eaten in the three days sense the attack.  
  
"No." She said, dissmissing the subject. His smile was replaced by a look of concern.  
  
"Laylia-" He started.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She had been very short with him lately. She knew the man only wanted Thom because he was close to her. She had to make sure he never went near Thom again.  
  
She stood. "I'm going to the privy." She said in answer to Thom's questioning stare.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She cried as she walked through the garden. She loved Thom, and the man knew that. She had become so close to Thom, it scared her that the man might have been there every minute, that he knew as much about her as Thom.   
  
Her tears came faster, flowed more violently. She had found out just that morining that Emily and Emma of Silvertree were missing, and blood that traced back to Emily was found in the catacombs.  
  
The tears seemed to wreck her very soul. She had two choices. She could pack up and leave, like Emma had done, or she could stand her ground, and go through the three years ahead of her, finish her training. What could she do?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The man watched tears streak down Laylia's face, and smiled. He loved this. She was heart broken over he boyfriend, of course. She would break it off with him, he would forget her, or come after the man. Either way the man was safe. If the boy forgot, good, if he didn't, well, he would just have to die.  
  
The man knew that if this 'Emma' Laylia was so fond of got any closer, he would eliminate her, or use her. The man's plan was perfect, flawless.  
  
"Boss," Said a woman's voice behind him. "Plan was accompilshed as decided. The girl is dead." She said, her scared face breaking into a grin. Even better, the man thought, now 'Emma' has no one to help her find me. One down, two to go.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Laylia sat on the floor in the privy, a dagger in one hand, an glass of wine in front of her. In her other hand she held a ring, Thom's, the first present she had ever gotten from a boy who cared about her, that way.   
  
She had decided that she was putting too many lives in danger, too many lives would be lost because of her. Emma's sister, that was the first. Laylia was sure the man had something to do with Emily's death.   
  
Laylia raised the dagger, she plunged it toward her throat. She expected to feel pain, but suddenly the knife was gone from her hand, lying on the floor a few feet away. She was caught up in a strong embrace. Thinking it was the man, she struggled.   
  
Thom held her tight, he had come, saving her from the knife she was fool-heartedly trying to end her sweet life with.   
  
"Laylia, it's me. Stop this, you know it's stupid." He said, loosening his grip, just a bit.  
  
"I know, I know..." She sopped into his shirt. She let tears that she had kept inside her so long out. She cried for her mother, dead and gone, she cried for her father, alive, but unrachable. She cried for the man, and his sick idea's of power and ignorance. She cried for Emma, for being so unreachable, so cold. She cried for Thom, who she loved, and feared for. But most of all, she cried for herself. For the life she could never have, because of the unique power inside of her. For all her magic, because when it all came down to it she was still hidden in shadows.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Write a Review  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Laylia's Viewpoints   
Part 6  
Emma   
  
  
She stared at Emma, wondering if she belived her, if she cared. Laylia had told her everythiing, about the man, the conection he might or might not have with her rare powers. Emma hadn't said anything, or even moved.   
"And, that's why I've been disappearing." Said Laylia, apparently not noticing the tears streaming down her face, or that her usual tight bun had fallen to reveal long blond curls cascading down her slim sholders.   
"Can I tell this to he king?" Emma asked, Laylia knowing very well she would tell him whether she wanted her to or not.  
"Yes, please don't let him go on thinking I've been consipring against him. That I trained all these years for nothing. Please." The last words were whispered, Laylia to drained to keep speaking. She stood, "I don't mean to be rude, but I really must go. Goodbye Emma of Silvertree."   
To Emma Laylia looked much older than 14, but she kept that to herself, not wanting to upset the porcelain doll any further.   
"Emma, I know you don't think I should be a knight, but it was the only thing I could do. If I had waited to be a Rider, the man would have killed me by now. I would like us to be friends."  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Thom watched Laylia fight the battle inside herself. She was so brave. He knew what it took for her to tell Emma, a person she barely knew, let alone trusted, all this. It had taken her half a year to tell him.   
"Let's go see Medris." Said Thom, grabbing her in a hug. Lord Medris of Malven had been teaching Laylia how to use her powers as an Enchantress for a year now. He said she adapted well, and that she would be a great ally to the king one day, and must not let herself be known too well. She was close to trusting him, but there was something about him that let no one get through easily.   
"He said I could learn to create illusions." She said, trying to cover the fear in her voice.  
"Then let's not keep him waiting, hum?" Said Emma, coming behind them. "Let's be friends, Laylia."  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
"Emma! Emma! Come here! I need your help!" Called Laylia, banging on the door to Emma's room. The two had become a little more than allies in the month that had passed sience Laylia had told her...everything.  
"What? Laylia? It's a little...what's wrong?" Emma, just having woken up, was going to give Laylia her mind until she saw Laylia's hair was unusally mussed, her face brusied and dirty, and tears ran freely down her swollen cheeks.  
"We were in the training yards, he was showing me how to use a glaive, and he's there, but-" She choked and fresh tears ran down her face.  
"Who? Laylia, what happened?" Emma asked, pulling Laylia into her room at the Dancing Dove.  
"It's him. He's got Thom." She said, "Emma, you have to help me. Thom...he's gone, dissappered. I can feel him, but the magic, it's eating him. He'll die if we don't save him."  
"Tell me exactly what happened."  
"Me and Thom were in the training yards, he was helping me, then it wa black again. All around. Thom only saw it that one time. When he saved me when I was a page. He got scared, he's never been totally in the black. Then the man came. Thom fought him and ot hurt, I tryed to help him, but I couldn't move. Then the man started to hurt me. I thought I was going to die, Emma. All of a sudden I was free, and I could feel Thom, but he wasn't moving." She wasn't crying anymore. She looked dangerous. "I didn't know where else to go. Please help me, Emma."  
"I'll help you, just hold on Laylia, hold on."  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
Okay, I'm sorry it's so short, but write a review and you can find out what happens to Thom, and Emma, and Laylia. I would also like to say that I'm sorry my and theladysongs story's don't always match up, but we can't spend that much time at eachothers houses, perfecting.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` 


	8. Default Chapter Title

I want to mention, this is my 10th Viewpoint, if you count Thom's, it's not as dramatic as some, but it's still my 10th, and I like it, and I'm introducing one of my favorite characters, and now I'm sounding whiney. Read.  
Lorraine Arc  
P.s. Laylia and Thom are close, lovers even, but they haven't done, that, yet. You'll see why, maybe Laylia part 10 to 15.  
  
Laylia's Viewpoints  
Part 8  
Dimond in the Rough  
  
  
Laylia sat in class, her thought's were no where inparticular, and certanily not with whatever Lord Wyldon was trying to tell them. Her ears perked at the word, 'retire', she began listining.  
"Lady Alanna will be taking my place as training master. She will be coming in a week and a day." He said, hopefully not noticing the smiles on most of the knights-to-be's faces.  
Laylia and Thom walked to lunch, not speaking, but not uncomfortable either.  
"Thom, have you ever noticed, nither of us have any friends." She said, looking at him as they sat down.  
"Um...Laylia?" Said Thom, shooting her a questioning look.  
"I mean, sure, we have each other, but we're not really friends, are we? We're closer than that." She blushed.  
"What are you getting at?" Asked Thom.  
"I think I need a friend. Your a lover, and Emma's a...well...I don't really know what Emma is, but she's not a friend. Not one I can confine in, about everything, even you."   
"So, you've got the magic, go use it to make a friend." And with that they retreated to their plates.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Laylia was walking around town, wondering where she should go. She decided she would try the Dancing Dove, she didn't have a belt purse on, so she was in no danger of losing it.  
She stepped in the bar, and sat at the bar.  
"Little young to be in here 'lone, arn't cha?" Asked one of the women behind the bar.  
"I'll have a lemonade." Said Laylia, ignoring the question. She was wearing a plain brown tunic, and worn leather breaches. She looked more like a theif than a noble.  
"You 'ere ta see the king?" Asked a man, sitting next to her. He was old, and obviously a hevey drinker.  
"King? No." She said, not knowing what he ment, but curious all the same.  
"Eh? You look like the sort." He said, ordering a brandy.  
She stood and sighed, draining and paying for the drink. She quickly left.  
Laylia stared around at the various shops and...homes. She knew she couldn't exactly knock on some strangers door, looking for 'a friend' but there was just one home...  
Laylia steped inside the nurseing home (?) and looked around. "Excuse me?" She said to a passing nurse.  
"Yes?" Answered the nurse, cherrily.  
"Umm...do you take volenteers?" Asked Laylia, embarassed.  
"You have to be over 12." Said the nurse, eyeing Laylia's short frame.  
"I'm fourteen." Said Laylia, blushing.  
"Really? Well, we certainly won't turn you away, come on." Said the nurse, she later told Laylia her name was Nellee, taking her to a brightly colored room, stopping just out side.  
"How often can you come?" Asked Nellee, hands on her hips.  
"Once a week or so, I'm training at the palace, but I think the new training master will let me come, for this."  
"Good enough, you'll be helping with this girl, Rae. She's...special." Said the nurse uneasily.  
"Special, how?"   
"She's 17 with the mind of a 7 year old or so. Mentally impaired. She was beaten as a child. Her parents, they were mean people, when she got older, and they found out she couldn't do any thing, they gave her to us. She dosen't addapt easily, she may not take to you, hate you even. Be careful."   
Laylia smiled, "I have a feeling she'll like me, alot."   
Laylia walked into the room, sending a jet of her magic ahead of her, to comfort Rae.  
"Rae? Are you there, Rea?" Called Laylia into the room.  
"Loyalty?" Said a voice, each word was strangly prononced.  
"No, my name's Laylia."   
"No it's not, it's Loyalty." Said the girl, Laylia steped into view. "See?" The girl was apperently talking to Laylia, as there was nothing else in the room.  
Laylia shugged, and spent the next hour talking and playing with this strange girl, who had immeditly captured Laylia's heart.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Nellee, is their someone here named Hope?" Asked Laylia, walking towards the door, on her way out after her third visit to Rae.  
"No, Laylia, I wanted to tell you something." answered Nellee, playing apsently with the sleave of her gown.  
"Yes?"  
"Ummmm...it's about Rae. Sometimes, she can tell you something, a story, say, and in the future, usually the near future, it will happen, to the exact detail." the nurse dropped her sleave, staring Laylia strainght in the eye. She was dead serious.  
"But...how? Could she do it before she...came here?" Laylia finished lamly, she was going to say 'before her parents left her', but it sounded to sad, dramatic.  
"No, before her parents brought her here, she had the gift, she doesn't have it any more, that's probaly where she got it, it's happened before. It's not common, but it happens."  
Laylia left, alot on her mind.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
What do you think?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
